Pain of loss
by Animecartooncomicgirl
Summary: 7 year old Gohan struggles with the memory of losing his father but also hides from it trying to not show his pain will Piccolo be able to get through to his pupil and can his 2 year old son bring comfort to the boy he calls his 'big brother'


Started it on 30/7/2013

**Animecartooncomicgirl: **Hi, everyone this is an old Story from years ago so many of you, have read this before but since I feel like I have gotten better with my writing I've decide to re write old stories. This story is set a year after the battle with Vegeta and Napa and 2 years after Goku battled his brother.

**Note:** Piccolo did not die in the battle against Nappa Piccolo has a son named MaJu, taken from the name Ma Junior who is 2 but speaks like a 4 year old Goku was never wished back.

**Title****:**the pain of loss

**Author: **Animecartooncomicgirl

**Pairings: **none

**Genre: **hurt/comfort /friendship/ family

**Warnings****: **mentions of death

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:**I do not on Dragon ball Z the show belongs to the person who made it

**Intro:**today is the 2 year anniversary of when Goku passed away.

* * *

In the vast wetlands, lived a Namek named Piccolo and his Pupil, the son of Piccolo's ex archenemy, the boy's name was son Gohan. The boy now a 7 year old had been living in the wetlands with his mentor and best friend Piccolo, for 3 years now. Their days are, filled with training meditating, or sitting around and talking, Gohan was normally a happy go lucky boy, yet Piccolo new today he would not find his young pupil in a cheerful mood.

For today, is the 2 year anniversary of when the boy lost his father? Piccolo had been searching all morning for the kid, as he so affectionately thought of Gohan, since not finding him in the cave that the boy had made as his sleeping area. Nonetheless, since he had guest Gohan had lowered his power, as he was having a hard time locating the kid in the vast land that was their home. At last, he saw a figure standing on the cliffs overlooking what had once been the battlefield against the Saiyan's Vegeta and Nappa, Piccolo landed softly on the ground behind the boy.

Gohan smiled. When he heard his mentor land behind him, yet did not turn to face him, "Gohan, kid" Piccolo coxed trying to get his pupil to turn around; however, Gohan did not turn around. "Gohan I know that today is difficult for you kid but I'm here for you," said Piccolo, "I am to big brother" said the voice of Piccolo's 2 year old son MaJu, Gohan smiled at hearing his 'little brothers' words, and let a tear fall. "I miss dad," Gohan answered.

MaJu wiggled in his father's arms, Piccolo put his son down and the little Namek waddled over to the 7 year old, and pulled on his pants Gohan looked down and smiled before bending down to pick up the two year old, "hey little brother" said Gohan. MaJu looked at Gohan's face and saw sadness in his 'big brother's' eyes, "don't be sad Gohan I no like it when your sad" said the young Namek, Gohan gave a half laugh half sob before hugging MaJu.

Piccolo walks up behind Gohan and puts his hands on Gohan's shoulders, "you don't have to face this alone kid" Piccolo whispered, Gohan sighed and lent back into the strong arms of his mentor while still holding MaJu in his arms, "thank you Piccolo."

"Anytime Kid anytime" said Piccolo.

After some time Piccolo stepped back, Gohan feeling Piccolo move away turned around to look at him that was when Piccolo saw the tears will up in the young boys eyes, Piccolo put his hands on Gohan's shoulders and knelt down in front of him, and whipped his eyes before hugging him mindful of his own son who Gohan still held in his arms. "I know its seems impossible now but things will get better, I promise you" said Piccolo as he held the boy, Piccolo felt Gohan's body shake and heard his sobs, Gohan suddenly gasped as he felt two small arms encircle his neck and heard MaJu say "don't cry big brother."

Sometime later Gohan pulled back, and whipped his eyes and sniffed before setting his 'little brother' back on his own two little feet, "I'm sorry Piccolo" said Gohan, "for what kid?" asked the Namek. "For being such a mess I mean you trained me to be stronger than this," Piccolo gave his pupil a small smile "I did but even the strongest warriors have their breaking point" Gohan gave his mentor a watery smile.

Piccolo smiled and ruffled the kid's hair, "Gohan do you feel up to talking or maybe a bit of a spar it may help you feel better" said Piccolo, Gohan thought about it for a minuet then said "can we spar." Piccolo nodded, but where, I don't feel like sparing down there" said Gohan nodding to the old battlefield below their feet, "where do you feel like sparing?" asked Piccolo.

"By the waterfall" said Gohan.

"Very well then" said Piccolo, he then picked up his son and together with Gohan flew into the sky, on their way to the waterfall, Piccolo looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a tear roll down Gohan's face. Piccolo closed his eyes for a brief second he HATED seeing Gohan in pain weather it was physical or emotional, Piccolo after rearranging his son in his arms reached out with his now free hand and gave Gohan right hand a squeeze.

Gohan turned his head and smiled, after flying for an hour, MaJu pointed to the water fall "look the waterfall" said the young Namek happily, Piccolo smiled and ran his hand over his son's head, "very good eye MaJu" Piccolo told him. MaJu smiled up at his father, "thanks daddy," the trio touched down on the ground, Piccolo then set his son on the ground before kneeling down to his level, "now MaJu I need you not to wonder off your 'Bother' and I are going to be sparing for a while until your brother feel a bit better alright" said Piccolo sternly.

"Ok daddy" asked MaJu, Piccolo stood up and looked over at his pupil, "you ready kiddo?" asked Piccolo, Gohan nodded. The pair then assented into the sky, "Piccolo no energy blows only hand to hand combat I do not want MaJu accidentally getting hit, not that I would let a stray beam or blast touch him but still," said Gohan.

Piccolo smiled at how protective his pupil was of his son, "agreed what about power level?" asked Piccolo "Maximum," said Gohan who suddenly felt the pain he had been bottling up all morning bubbling to the surface. With a nod from his mentor Gohan attacked, Piccolo was surprised at how fast Gohan's moves were he had a hard time tracking the kid's movement to block the attacks.

Back down on the ground, little MaJu sat by the tree but in view of his daddy and his 'big brother's' sparing, smiling and clapping every time they would reappearing, but look around when he could not see them. Piccolo could see the hurt and pain in Gohan's eyes and felt them in his punches and kicks, _let it all out kid release all your pain on me _thought Piccolo, by the end of the spar an hour later Piccolo stood opposite his Pupil calm collected, yet a bit out of breath.

Gohan on the other hand was breathing heavily and he felt his heart beat rapidly beating against his ribcage, "how are you feeling kid?" asked Piccolo, Gohan shrugged, the pain of loss still coursed through his veins it was only a dull ache for now, Piccolo floated over to Gohan, and put his arm around him, it was when Gohan relaxed that he realized that if Piccolo wasn't holding he would have fallen to the ground below and most certainly frighten his "little brother.'

"Come let's get you on the ground," said Piccolo, they descended to the ground, next to MaJu and after gently lowering the kid to sit next to the young Namek, the half Saiyan fell on his back, trying to catch his breath and slow his heart rate down to normal. Piccolo meanwhile stood over them arms crossed a frown and a grim look on his face, MaJu crawled over to Gohan, and suddenly Gohan's view of the sky was blocked by a round green smiling face, "Gohan" MaJu said pocking the half Saiyan's cheek.

"MaJu" Piccolo said sternly.

The young Namek looked up at his father, "what daddy?" asked MaJu, "don't go annoying your brother" said Piccolo, its ok" said Gohan in a somewhat normal voice, before pulling the young Namek down to lay on his chest.

As they lay there Gohan let more tears fall behind his now closed eyes.

Moments later Gohan shook his head trying to rid himself of the pain as the memory played out behind his eyes, he opened his eyes and bolted up making MaJu tumble from his chest. Piccolo was right there first checking his son then knelt beside Gohan with his hand on Gohan's shoulder, "you alright kid what is it?" asked Piccolo, "it's nothing Piccolo I'm fine" although he sounded like he had run a marathon.

Piccolo nodded and stood up and stepped back giving Gohan some room, Gohan then noticed where MaJu was and where he had been before he bolted upright, "MaJu 'little Brother you ok I didn't hurt you when you tumbled off me did I?" ask Gohan as he reach out his hand.

"No Gohan" said MaJu as he got up and walked over to the half Saiyan, and snuggled into Gohan's embrace, "are you sure you're ok kid?" asked Piccolo, Gohan turned and smiled, "yes Piccolo I'm alright" said Gohan. Piccolo nodded but was not convinced that his young pupil was being very truthful. He watched Gohan closely as he sat with MaJu, time passed before Gohan turned to Piccolo and asked "mind if I take MaJu for a swim I feel hot and sticky after our spar?"

Piccolo nodded.

MaJu cheered happily.

Gohan stood while holding MaJu in his arms, and walked over to the water's edge and sat down and took of his boots and MaJu's little boots, then removed their shirts, Gohan set MaJu on the bank before sliding into the water himself. "Ahh" Gohan sighed as the cool water hit his heated skin, Gohan ducked under water and surfacing seconds later, with his hair and face dripping with water MaJu was smiling and clapping.

Gohan smiled and waded through the water before picking up MaJu and holding him in his arms, he then gently while holding MaJu lowed the young Namek into the water. MaJu squealed as the cold water touch his skin, but then grimaced as the sound hurt his ears, Piccolo who had been meditating in front of the waterfall opened his eyes at the shrill sound of his son's squeal as it pieced his sensitive ears.

Piccolo looked down below him to see both boys playing in the water and smiled, he watch Gohan happily play with his son, _I know you better kiddo your putting on a brave front for my son but I know you're not happy._

Sensing that he was being watched, Gohan looked up to see Piccolo with a serious look on his face, he frowned, then carried MaJu back to the edge of the water, "go play for a bit little brother" said Gohan, "Gohan what's wrong?" asked the 2 year old. Gohan smiled to not alarm his brother, "nothing's wrong I just can't leave you in the water while I go talk with your dad" Gohan answered, MaJu nodded and waddled off to a nearby tree.

Once he saw MaJu safely sitting down away from the water, Gohan joined Piccolo in the air, "what's wrong Piccolo?" asked Gohan, "I'm worried for you kid aside from earlier and our spar you haven't shown any grief for this day your hiding behind false happiness and smiles it's not good." Gohan sighed "I'm fine," Piccolo shook his head and told Gohan "quit lying kid," Gohan's eyes blazed with anger and Piccolo smiled _there it is _"Gohan you've stopped grieving properly on this day for the last 2 years ever since I hatched MaJu" said Piccolo.

"No I haven't" said Gohan defensively, as his hand bulled into fist, he was struggling not to lash out at his friend and mentor because deep down he knew what Piccolo was say was true he just did not want to admit it, "you have stop lying to yourself kid and grieve" said Piccolo. Gohan's eyes continued to blaze with anger but Piccolo saw tears building in his eyes Gohan grit his teeth and his whole body shook just as a lone tear slipped from his eye Gohan blasted off away from his 'bother' and mentor.

Piccolo watched until he was a dot in the sky, Piccolo afterwards flew down to where his son was, "daddy" said MaJu as he picked himself up and walk over to his father who knelt and opened his arms. Piccolo scooped, his son up as soon as he was close enough, the young Namek looked over his father's shoulder, "hey where is Gohan?" Piccolo brought his son to eye level, "your brother needs time by himself right now son" said Piccolo.

"Daddy why is Gohan so sad?" Asked MaJu.

Piccolo closed his eyes, and hugged his son, before pulling away and saying "many years ago when you're Brother was only 2 years older than yourself he lost people he cared about, he, he lost his dad then a few years later he lost people his dad new who were close to Gohan, but today 2 years ago he lost his dad, that is why your brother is sad but won't show it." MaJu cried, "oh easy, easy shh" said Piccolo trying to comfort his son, meanwhile Gohan had stopped flying and screamed to the havens releasing pent up pain and energy as he continued screaming releasing beams of energy left right and centre.

When he stopped the Area was flat no mountain or cliff stood all that was left was dust Gohan breathed heavily then collapsed to the ground below, Gohan continued to scream and cry banging his fisted into the ground below him.

"DADDY COME BACK" Gohan screamed, then curled himself into a ball and sobbed until he passed out from exhaustion, night was creeping in and Piccolo had been searching all late morning an afternoon for his pupil. Piccolo had left his son with his bottle of water, he then took MaJu to the cave where he and Gohan slept, he left MaJu in the cave and placed a barrier at the entrance as so MaJu would not wonder off, before going in search of Gohan.

_Come on kid where are, you _Piccolo thought franticly, while continuing to search for Gohan. He suddenly came upon what had once been a lush beautiful landscape now a deserted and barren waist land he found the boy curled into a ball in the centre of the destruction.

_Kiddo _with that Piccolo flew down and landed beside Gohan, looking around the Area then down at the boy who he could tell had been cry, he swallowed the lump he felt forming in his throat, _I'm sorry I'm sorry, I could Protect you from everything but not the pain of loss I'm sorry you had to lose your father and the people who meant something to him. _With gentle care Piccolo picked Gohan up in his arms and flew back, night had fully descended by the time he returned to the part of the wetland he and the boys called home, he set Gohan down by the cliff that house the cave that he slept in and left to gather wood.

When he returned Gohan was still sleeping however he was shivering, Piccolo set the wood down in the middle not too far from where Gohan was sleeping yet not to close either, he then used a Ki blast which brought the flames to life. Piccolo then took off his cape and draped it over Gohan's small form, _I'll always be here for you_ Piccolo thought before he left to check on his son he let the barrier down and walked in to see his child fast asleep, Piccolo smiled down at his boy before picking him up and taking him down to where Gohan slept.

Piccolo then gently tucked MaJu in beside his 'big brother' and sat cross-legged and watched over them, it was late in the night when Gohan woke up scared and crying saying, "Dad where are you!." "Shh kiddo" whispered Piccolo, who saw the boy's face wet with tears, Piccolo then nodded to the body next to him, Gohan looked to see his 'little brother' lying under the cape with him Gohan silently crawled out from under the cape and made his way over and sat in Piccolo's lap, "where is my dad?" Gohan asked again.

Piccolo closed his eyes and said "he's not here kid," just then reality came crashing down on the poor boy, as he remember he lost his dad today 2 years ago, Gohan cried his body shook from the cold and sadness. "Hey come on kid, calm down." said Piccolo as he rubbed Gohan's back, trying to sooth the poor boy, "I miss dad Piccolo. I wish he was here." said Gohan. Piccolo closed his eyes. He could feel how much emotional pain Gohan was going through because of the mind link.

Piccolo felt how cold Gohan's skin felt and raised his power up to keep the boy warm, "try and sleep Gohan" said Piccolo, "can I stay here?" asked Gohan as he looked up at his best friend/mentor. "Sure, now go to sleep." said Piccolo, Good night." said Gohan as he gave Piccolo a goodnight's hug then he went to sleep, curled in Piccolo's lap, Piccolo continued his watch full eyes on both boys as they slept, _goodnight my sons sleep well, _he then looked down at the mop of black hair and lad a hand on top of Gohan's head _may you have pleasant dreams but if they turn to nightmare know I will be here to comfort you _

REVIEW

THE END

Finished it on 8-8-2013

**Page 7**


End file.
